1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing apparatus, a computer readable recording medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute a process and a user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an image forming apparatus having a function such as a printer, an operator sets a print condition or the like from a user interface (in the following, referred to as “UI”) provided by the image forming apparatus. Moreover, in an image forming apparatus for so-called commercial printing which prints a large amount of documents for business use and binds books (an image forming apparatus suitable for production printing), the UI is not only used for setting print conditions but also utilized for managing a work flow, in which print processes for a print job are defined.
In the above-described image forming apparatuses, in association with introduction of higher functions, information that can be managed increases, and information to be displayed on the UI also increases. However, information that can be displayed on one UI at a time is restricted. Conventionally, a UI which takes account of operability and convenience for the operator has been studied (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4895613). Japanese Patent No. 4895613 discloses an image forming apparatus that can display by switching between a basic screen and a simple screen, which is different from the basic screen and displays operation condition items, a number of which is less than that displayed in the basic screen. Moreover, Japanese Patent No. 4895613 describes displaying a simplified screen as a pop-up screen by the operator selecting input keys displayed on the basic screen. Since detailed items related to the input keys are displayed on the pop-up screen, the operator becomes able to utilize information with display size greater than an area of a display device.